Cosas buenas
by Petit Nash
Summary: Trabajar en el FBI tiene cosas muy malas, pero Hotch y Emily buscan quedarse con las buenas. Pesimo summary, pero bueno.. Spilers 5a temporada
1. Chapter 1

Cosas Buenas

Cap1. Cosas Malas

(Narra Hotch)

Parte de este trabajo, la parte verdaderamente mala es tener que ver las cosas malas muy de cerca, tener que enfrentarse al mal del mundo día a día...

Hay casos que se sienten imposibles, los últimos han sido justo así, encuentros con las partes más terribles del ser humano... demasiado para poder lidiar con ello sin sentir que hace falta algo muy bueno para compensar.

Aquel caso en la frontera, aquellas personas dañadas, todo eso era parte de las cosas malas con las que había que encontrarse, encontrar un intruso en mi casa también lo fue, sobre todo al ser Foyet, y las 9 puñaladas también formaban parte de ese mal.

Demasiadas cosas malas para una sola personas, incluso para un equipo entero; perdemos una parte de nosotros cada que tenemos que partir a un nuevo caso... De verdad son demasiadas cosas.

Pero, por otro lado, esta ella, como para compensar todas esas cosas malas siempre esta ella. En los ratos más difíciles, para enfrentar los casos más duros esta ella, incluso cuando la situación supera los limites que el mismo trabajo pide... Estuvo ahí, en el hospital, después de las puñaladas de Foyet, se mantuvo ahí.

Yo sabía que le gustaba, no es una cuestión de mi ego, pero uno no se especializa en hacer perfiles para no aprender a notar ese tipo de cosas.... La verdadera cuestión en todo esto era preguntarme ¿Qué es lo que sentía yo por ella?

Lo empecé a tener mucho más claro después del incidente... Mientras tuve tanto tiempo mientras estuve en el hospital, cuando las puñaladas aun estaban frescas, miestras ella estuvo ahí sentada a mi lado.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Logras recordar algo?- pregunto ella

-No... no tengo nada claro en realidad-

Lo decía sin mirarla, pero en un extraño y repentino impulso acerque mi mano apenas a un centímetro de la suya... Fue extraño, un momento tenso en el que nadie se movio, ni una palabra.... Me miro tan fijamente que dentro de mi sentí que ella se incrustaba a mi mente por completo, solo entonces tome su mano y ella aceptando la situación la apreto suavemente.

No hubo nada que pudiéramos decir, sólo nos quedamos tomados de la mano y nos miramos...

Nos interrumpió el llamado del equipo, la noticia de que Hailey estaba bien al igual que Jack, era extraño pensar de pronto en ellos, preocuparme por como estaban, sobre todo estando con ella.

Paso el tiempo, la lenta recuperación, los malos ratos sin algo con que llenarlos, los ratos solo... Quizás por eso volver al trabajo fue un verdadero alivio volver al trabajo, quizás por eso me sentí maravillado y sorprendido a la vez cuando ella fue a buscarme... El apoyo, la compañía, todo era ella, como si fuera normal, pero sin hablar de ello, sin mencionar esos minutos a solas en el hospital; trabajamos en el caso, yo sentía que enloquecía, ella se preocupaba y yo fácilmente le contaba todo, incluso fue quien me acompaño de regreso a casa, pero no hablábamos de eso...

Y ahora, ¿qué es lo que pasa ahora?...delegar el puesto un tiempo a Morgan fue un cambio importante, algo nuevo y raro a la vez, algo de lo que el equipo aun no esta del todo seguro, puedo verlo fácilmente, sobre todo por como lo mira ella...

Ella...

Tener que enfrentarme a menos trabajo al no ser jefe funciona, no me hace sentirme mucho menos preocupado pero funciona... Tal vez es buen momento para que otras cosas funcionen, es tarde pero ella aun no se ha ido, ambos sabemos que algo pasa... Sé que le gusto... ¿Y que siento yo?

-Emily espera- alcanzo a decir casi sin pensar- también ya me voy- ella espera

Si, el trabajo tiene muchas cosas malas, pero es tiempo de funcionar con las nuevas, ¿Qué siento yo?... lo mismo que ella.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2 Ver de Cerca

(Narra Emily)

La vida de un agente del FBI es en realidad una vida muy solitaria, se tiene al equipo pero en general nada más... Entre el constante ir y venir de ciudad en ciudad, de asesino en asesino, cuesta mucho establecer relaciones con quien sea, y con el paso del tiempo las únicas personas a las que realmente conoces, o crees conocer bien, es a las del mismo equipo.

Viajar con ellos, trabajar con ellos, terminas por ser parte de ellos, vemos al mal muy de cerca, pero al menos lo hacemos juntos. Y las personas con las que trabajas, ese equipo tan valioso, terminan por ser más que tus compañero, son tus únicos amigo reales, pero ¿y luego qué?

Es extraño plantearme todo esto, es extraño despertar un día y tener la seguridad de que hace falta algo más, algo que alegre un poco más la vida, algo que poder ver de cerca sin que se trate de la peor parte de la humanidad, algo... o más bien alguien.

Y por supuesto al no tener a nadie mas que el equipo terminas por mirar lo bueno que hay en ellos y claro, ¡tonta yo!, terminas por fijar la vista en lo más inalcanzable; y de acuerdo, la intención en si jamás es mala, alguien que es encantador, por mas defectos que pueda tener, siempre termina por cautivar, pero detrás de cualquier momento de enamoramiento hay un caos que se debe controlar, y si volteas la vista y te has fijado en tu propio supervisor entonces seguro habrá problemas... Pero es Hotch, ¿y qué podía hacer yo al respecto?...

-Emily espera- me dice de pronto y sin que yo me lo explique- también ya me voy-

Me toma unos segundos que mi cerebro reaccione como para entender que lo que quiere es que lo espere para salir al mismo tiempo, y yo por supuesto que lo espero, no hay absolutamente nada de malo en que dos compañeros de trabajo salgan juntos de la oficina, es normal... ¿o no?

-¿Todo en orden?- le pregunto apenas me alcanza

-Si...- me contesta, parece abstraído, pensando en algo más.

-¿Estas seguro Hotch?-

Pero no dice nada y seguimos andando, no hay nadie más, como si fuéramos los dos únicos en varios kilómetros estratégicamente.... Y en realidad no sé si es una estrategia planeada por Hotch o por el destino, el caso es que parece que teníamos que encontrarnos los dos solos en el lugar, necesitábamos que algo, destino o casualidad, nos diera esos minutos a solas juntos...

-Emily... - ¿por qué de pronto parece nervioso?- necesito hablar contigo-

-¿Qué sucede?- Silencio momentáneo, algunos pasos....

-¿Qué esta pasando... con nosotros?- pregunta

¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¿espera una respuesta? ¿algo como "Ey Hotch realmente me gustas mucho"?...

No sé que decirle; esos ratos en el hospital, las palabras, las sonrisas, los momentos uno de la mano del otro, ir y venir de su casa, incluso los momentos en que la única persona con quien hablaba era conmigo; todos esos momento eran buenos, los mejores quizás, pero eso no volverá a pasarnos, fue parte de un acuerdo silencioso o algo así, ¿o será qué me equivoco?...

-¿A que te refieres?- le pregunto, como si de verdad no lo supiera...

-No es buena idea, va contra las normas, pero... esta sucediendo ¿no? esta pasando entre nosotros y me cuesta evitarlo de verdad. Emily-

-Lo sé...-le digo, a estas alturas ¿qué caso tiene que lo niegue?- me gusta, eso ya lo sabes ¿no?- él solo asiente- pero yo no sé... o tal vez no estoy segura.... –

-Me gustas Emily-

¿Escuche bien? ¿Dijo Hotch lo qué yo creí escuchar, o es sólo que tenía tantos deseos de escucharlo?... Pero Hotch sigue aquí, mirando como justo hace dos segundos, haciendo que todo alrededor sea real, esta tan cerca.... Y después de ver de cerca las realidades terribles que implica este trabajo, encontrarme frente a frente con Hotch es casi ver el paraíso y sentir que por una vez esta a mi alcance

-¿Qué vamos a hacer entonces? ¿Cómo mantener algo así en secreto?- pregunto, como si de pronto de quien sabe donde tuviera el valor suficiente para romper las reglas que sean.

-Sólo discreción... Podemos tratar...-

¿Es mi imaginación o sonríe?... si, creo que lo hace y es increíble.... Yo también sonrío y sigo sonriendo mientras lentamente mis labios se unen con los suyos en uno de los más perfectos besos; durante unos instantes que duran lo mismo que una hora en el paraíso lo único que existe es Hotch y yo, y sus labios con los míos y ese sensación de respiración unida que no se debe separar, un deseo fuera de lo normal que realmente se cumple...

Y no sé porque, pero de pronto estoy segura de que los meses por venir son los mejores de la vida, que nos esperan días de felicidad increíbles y que esta es la decisión más acertada de todas las que pudimos elegir ambos...

....

¿Qué ha pasado con Hotch y conmigo en los últimos dos meses? Todo y nada a la vez, todo es perfecto aunque de un modo secreto, aun hay sonrisas y miradas en el trabajo como si nada hubiera cambiado, pero fuera las cosas son muy diferentes, me sorprendo muy a menudo preguntándome como es que Hailey dejo ir a este hombre.... Y aunque suene terrible que bueno, mucho mejor para mi...

Juntos me parece que ver al mal de cerca ya no es tan difícil. Cada noche después de un caso hay tiempo para palabras de alivio y esperanza, para secretos que se quedan en la oscuridad de la noche, para besos que aligeran el alma... Para creer que encontramos nuestra razón en el mundo


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 3 Superar las pruebas

(Narra Hotch)

Hailey... La muerte de Hailey me tomo por sorpresa y me hirió en lo más profundo, al igual que el miedo que sentí por casi perder a Jack frente a la amenaza de Foyet; por un momento sentí que perdía algo demasiado valioso como para poder recuperarme, pero por fortuna no fue así.

Enfrentarme a la realidad de que tenía un hijo sin mamá y que había perdido a mi gran amor me dejo perturbado por un tiempo, me hacía reconsiderar mi trabajo y mi vida en si, enfrentarme al funeral de la que por un tiempo fue mi esposa era difícil de sobrellevar para cualquiera, incluso para mi.

Volví al trabajo y trate de acoplarme de nuevo a todo en el trabajo y con Jack a la vez, como para compensar la perdida que, de algún modo, yo mismo había causado al no negociar con Foyet....

Las primeras semanas de vuelta al trabajo se fueron casi sin que me diera cuenta, y fue hasta que hubo pasado un poco más de tiempo me di cuenta de que llevaba un tiempo sin hablar realmente con Emily y me sorprendí totalmente, si bien parte de tener una relación en secreto era no poder tener muchos ratos juntos o hablar sobre ello, nunca nos había pasado que algo nos mantenía mucho tiempo separados, me sentí culpable....

¿Y que hacer? Pues justo lo que me dispongo a hacer ahora, hablar con ella; creo que no se puede no hablar de cosas así en una relación... Me doy cuenta de que hay muchas cosas que no hemos hecho últimamente, ¿Hablamos sobre lo que me provoco la muerte de Hailey? No, ¿ Hemos tenido tiempo de hablar de cómo cambiara nuestra relación con esto? No, ¿Le he dicho acaso lo mucho que me sostuvo su compañía frente a todo esto? No, ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que salimos juntos?, ¿Cuándo la última vez que dormimos juntos?.... Haciendo cuentas ha pasado tiempo sin que las cosas estén bien.

Ha pasado un mes y he sido lo suficientemente egoísta como para no acercarme a preguntarle como se encuentra, no me sorprendería que le asuste de cierto modo todo esto... Estoy a su puerta, es tarde pero necesito estar seguro de que todo esta bien.

Tarda unos segundos en abrir la puerta, no puedo evitar sentirme tan nervioso como cuando decidimos estar juntos, siento que hay algo en juego y si algo he aprendido de lo que paso es que no se puede arriesgar lo más valioso, no voy a perderla.

-¿Aarón?- dice ella al abrir la puerta

-¿Puedo entrar?- pregunto y le sonrío

-Sabes que si- me contesta

Al entrar me cuestiono nuevamente todo lo que sucedía y era demasiado, ella me sonreía como siempre pero en realidad no era como siempre, ¿cuánto anhelo había escondido detrás de su mirada?, ¿cuánto miedo?, ¿cuántas dudas?... Me siento y me mantengo un momento en silencio mientras que ella sólo me mira.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunta ella después de un minuto

-Si, pero necesitaba verte- ella sonríe- necesitaba hablar contigo; sé que hemos estado distanciados desde lo de Hailey y que las cosas son diferentes ahora, siento que... bueno, las cosas han cambiado-

La miro por un momento pero no sé que debo decir exactamente ahora, mi silencio la pone nerviosa notablemente, yo estoy confundido de golpe, quiero decirle muchas cosas a la vez pero por primera vez no hay términos apropiados en mi mente.

-Emily yo...- ni siquiera estoy seguro de que decir- Siento todo este caos, creo que puse las cosa demasiado complicadas para ti y...-

-Sé que ha sido un tiempo difícil para ti, pero ¿qué sucede ahora?- me pregunta a la vez que se sienta a mi lado- ¿duele todavía verdad?-

-Perdí algo que era importante para mi, es cierto, pero no quiero que pienses que eso cambia las cosa entre tú y yo, aunque ahora sean más complicadas- la miro pero ella no me dice nada aun

-¿Quieres terminar Hotch?- pregunta de golpe ella y casi siento su miedo

Es cuando me doy cuenta de que lo que ha pasado; ella duda porque yo llevo mucho tiempo distanciado, le preocupa que perder a Hailey haya cambiado mis sentimientos, que me haya hecho reconsiderar si amaba tanto a Hailey como para abandonar nuestra relación ahora, prometimos no hacer perfiles entre nosotros pero ahora puedo ver todo eso claramente y me preocupa...

-No....-

La beso suavemente como para ver si eso disipa todas esas dudas e inquietudes en ambos, para intentar que quede claro que no quiero irme aun; pero sucede que cuando toco sus labios sucede algo importante en mis ideas.... Sé que hay miedo, sé que todo esto es una prueba muy dura que ella no tiene que aguantar porque no necesita probarle nada a nadie, en especial a mi, y también sé que todo lo que siento por dentro sólo puedo explicárselo de un modo....

-Te amo Emily-

La he tomado por sorpresa, puedo verlo en su cara, no esperaba aquello, sobre todo dadas las circunstancias que nos rodean, pero esa es la verdad y no puedo creer que no la haya visto con tanta claridad antes, la amo, realmente la amo, esa era la causa de tanta confusión y dudas a la vez, temía perderla porque la amo!

-También yo a ti Aarón-

Y con esas palabras me parece que su sonrisa pierde todas las dudas, que sus ojos ya no me parecen preocupados, que sus labios saben incluso mejor que antes y yo mismo siento que todos los pesos que tenía cargando se disminuyen de un modo importante.... Sigue siendo una relación secreta y eso cuesta trabajo, aunque a estas alturas no dudo que todo el equipo ya lo sepa, y yo sigo teniendo un hijo pequeño y hay mil cosas con las que seguro no contábamos para estar juntos, pero la amo y puedo con esas pruebas.

Si, perdí a alguien que había representado mucho para mi, pero por otro lado la encontré a ella, a alguien que representa mucho más para el futuro.

FIN


End file.
